What is this language and will you teach me?
by LadyLibertyofAmerica
Summary: One-shot on the founding of Germany by Prussia. Reveals a little more about my O.C. Alekx. Will post profile for Alekx tomorrow. Read it . Review. Not very good, but do it anyway.


**Hey guys! Liberty here.**

**Ok so I have an idea for Chapter 5 of Orphans, I'm just having difficulty writing it down.**

**So this is an slight H.R.E. X Chibitalia one-shot. It has slight angst, but only if you squint. I had an awesome drawing of a deck brush, but I can't upload it. This another Prussia finding H.R.E., but slightly different. It features my O.C. Alekx. I'm going to post a story that's not really a story about just who Alekx is and her relations to the nations. Haha it rhymes.**

**So as always I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Its not very good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Roma, as he was known at the time, stared out into space.

His eye was covered in a bandage, as was his torso. He had very little memory, only his name and the images of a little girl. The girl had redish-auburn hair, with an odd little curl sticking out. Her eyeswere shut tight and she looked as if she was about to cry.

She wore only a light-green dress with a white apron. The only thing he had on his person other thana small deck brush, which was also in one of his of the girl.

The two memories he had were of him asking the girl to join him and her rejecting him. The other was them confessing love, just before he left to... where was he going?

As he sat injured and with little memory the girl swirled through his mind, just as she had for three days.

He knew he still loved her. But why? She had broken his heart, he knew, when she had refused his love.

That's when after loads of thought he decided: he would start a new. Forget all his feelings for the girl. He would never find her again anyways. A new name. A new attitude. A new life.

That's when he heard a shout.

"PruBen if you don't get back here right now..." the voice, obviously a woman's, screamed, letting the threat hang in the air.

'That was a weird language.' was Roma's only thought.

Well it was until a man crashed through the bushes. The man had pale skin,and hair, dressed in a white tunic that was decorated in black crosses, carrying a set of arrows and a bow. The thing about him that struck the small blue-eyed boy was his eyes, a beautiful wine colored red.

'What a strange man' was now his thoughts.

Automatically the man spotted him, stopping in his tracks.

"Who are you, and what are you doing out here, its dangerous"

Before Roma could answer a woman crashed through the bushes. She had long, wild, black hair, streaked through with silver and a single strand of white. Her skin was also pale and wore black tunics and a cloak, lined with silver furs. Again it was the eyes that struck him the most. An astonishing azure-blue color, they were flecked with sea-green and storm-gray.

'She's pretty.'

After a few seconds her almost mythical eyes flicked to the blonde spot amongst the green.

"What are you doing?"Unlike the man's, whose was ruff and scratchy, her voice was smooth and flowed quickly, like a fresh water sping.

"I don''t know." was his quiet answer.

"Where are your parents?" she questioned, cautiously stepping closer.

"I don't know."

She crouched down when she was about 5 meters away. "Are you lost?"

"No." came the quick reply.

"Then, why are you here?" the man said, speaking up.

"Gilbert, don't be rude." she looked back to Roma and smiled," You don't have any memory do you?"

He shook his head.

"Alekx, what are you doing?"the man questioned, cautiously stepping closer, ready to jerk her back.

"Can't you feel it Gilbert? He's a nation."

"A nation, but the only land is that of what's left of the Holy Roma...Oh mein Gott, he is. It was only now that Roma realized the woman was speaking his language, while the man continued in his own.

It was also now he decided to learn this language.

"Would you like to come with us and learn of the world beyond this." she asked gesturing around and then sticking out her hand.

"May I learn your language?" he asked, if so then yes he would. He knew he always wanted to know of the land beyond his home land. The woman nodded and he rushed forward, almost knocking her over.

"I'll take that as a ja," when he looked at her , confused she said, "That means yes in our tongue."

He nodded, yes he would go with these people, who were nice and people he trusted, and learn of the world.

Slowly, she stood, as not to drop him.

The man approached and slung an arm around her.

"So, kid what's your name?"

He went through the small list of names he knew and picked on out.

"My name is Ludwig." he said snuggling closer to the woman.

"Well Ludwig, I'm Gilbert and this is Alkéména. You are now Ludwig Beilschmidt, our little bruder."

"That's okay right?" the woman, Alekx he would call her, asked.

He looked up and smiled. As proudly as a three year-old could he said, "Ja!"

From now on he was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

**And End.**

**Okay to explain a few things.**

**Ludwig may seem a little to trusting. He is because, I mean these are the only people he has seen in three days. I would be a little more trusting than normal in that situation.**

**When I say wild hair, I mean. Go look up r-ninja on deviantart and look at Scandinavia and her's is like that only longer.**

**There is a hint as to what Alekx represents in something H.R.E. Thinks about her. And her full name.**

**What I meant when I said he didn't know their language is that in the Holy Roman Empire that probably spoke Latin or archaic Italian. Also, if you notice he has an Italian accent.**

**Ciao~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
